


Damn Right

by foolishgames



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/pseuds/foolishgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Glam Kink prompt:  I kiiiind of need a high school AU wherein Tommy and Isaac are cute and crushing on each other, and this leads to sharing a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Right

Isaac looks up every time the bell over the door chimes. At this time of day, that’s a lot; the after-school rush crowding the little ice-cream shop, packing into the tacky pink booths. Isaac had cut early and rushed over in time to get a table in the corner, and he’s got his bag on the chair opposite; shakes his head every time somebody tries to take it for their friends.

He got a single scoop of icecream while he waited; the nice old lady who runs the place is amazingly patient with the horde of schoolkids that descends every afternoon, but you gotta buy something. Even eating as slow as possible, there’s only melted dregs left now, and he’s got nothing left to do with his hands.

The door chimes again, but it’s a gaggle of cheerleaders, leaving. Isaac sighs, picks up his phone to check the time, and immediately forgets what it said. He thumbs the screen again, and somebody kicks the chair opposite, startling him.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Tommy Ratliff’s voice is always a surprise. He looks like such a disaffected punk rock kid from one of those eighties movies - floppy haircut, scruffy black clothes with faded band logos, chipped nailpolish - but his voice is this high, sweet valley-girl thing.

“I wasn’t waiting long,” Isaac lies. He pulls his bag off the chair, and Tommy sort of slouches his way down into the seat, looking around himself, absurdly out of place against the retro decor.

“So,” says Tommy. “Milkshakes?”

Isaac gives himself a shake. “Yeah, this place does awesome shakes. I know it’s little dorky, but.”

Tommy smiles, under his bangs. “No, it’s cute. It’s really… um. Old-fashioned. Milkshakes.”

Isaac fidgets with his phone. “Yeah, well, there’s not a lot else to do ‘round here.”

Tommy’s hand drops on top of his, stilling his fiddling. “I wasn’t poking fun. It’s just, is that the shake you’re thinking of?” He inclines his head - next table over, there’s four girls sharing the Mega Kegger Shake, that comes to the table in this giant bucket bigger than Isaac’s whole torso. “Because I don’t think I could finish that by myself.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” says Isaac, stupidly. There’s other shakes on the menu, obviously.

“Or,” says Tommy, “we could share?”

His cheeks are pink, Isaac realises, even though his voice is even, Tommy’s blushing. Nervous.

“S-sure,” he manages to stammer. “That could work. Except those things are, like, forty dollars. But we could split a smaller one, if you want?”

Tommy giggles, actually fucking giggles, his whole face scrunching up. “Awesome. Yeah.”

Patti swings by their table. “Hey, honey, your date finally arrived? What can I get you?” Isaac blushes so hard he thinks his head might fall off, but Tommy just ducks his head so his face is hidden behind his bangs.

“Large chocolate milkshake please,” says Isaac. “Chocolate okay, Tommy?”

“Chocolate’s awesome,” says Tommy, and smiles shyly. “Two straws, please.”


End file.
